Demasiado tiempo
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Alicia había matado al Jabberwocky. Sí, eso había pasado. El Sombrerero bailó al fin su Futterwacken. Sí, eso sucedió también. Alicia se fue con la promesa de volver...


**Demasiado tiempo**

Alicia había matado al Jabberwocky. Sí, eso había pasado. El Sombrerero bailó al fin su Futterwacken. Sí, eso sucedió también. Alicia se fue con la promesa de volver. Sí, lamentablemente eso sucedió. Ya más de quince años habían pasado de ese triste adiós. Mucho tiempo, muchas tazas había roto ya la Liebre de Marzo, muchas interminables fiesta de té habían ocurrido. Pero, no, el no la podía olvidar. Aún recordaba su sonrisa de niña en esa cara de mujercita. Aún recordaba que cuando la dejó ir, el pensó "Si la amas déjala ser feliz". Aún recordaba como perdió la oportunidad de besarla cuando se fue. Sólo eso hubiera sido suficiente.

Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaron la cabeza de Tarrant los últimos quince años. El no parecía estar mal. El sonreía a sus amigos y seguía siendo el alma de las fiestas. Pero, el estaba destruido y no quería que nadie sintiera pena por él. Cada noche, antes de dormir, su último pensamiento era la cara de Alicia cuando se despidieron. Cuando él le susurró "Viaje bueno, Alicia". Estos recuerdos le hacían llorar. El estaba enamorado.

Un día, simplemente, Tarrant no pudo esperar más. Simplemente ya no podía. Se levantó en medio de una fiesta de té y se fue hacia Marmorreal. Nadie notó que se fuera. Cuando llegó al blanco castillo para ver a la Reina Blanca, le suplicó que lo ayude:

"Si Alicia no vuelve, tengo que ir a buscarla. Por favor, Su Majestad. Se lo suplico" El sombrerero estaba destruido.

"No lo sé, Tarrant. El mundo de arriba es uno de los más crueles"

El sombrerero la interrumpió:

"Majestad, por favor. Sólo necesito verla, decirle lo que siento. Por favor, necesito que ella lo sepa" La voz de Tarrant sonaba más quebrada a cada segundo.

Mirana lo miró con dulzura y fue a una gaveta de la cocina. Sacó un frasco de forma irregular con un líquido de color azul. Se lo ofreció al Sombrerero:

"Toma. Bébelo e irás a su mundo. Pero no te garantizo que estarás a salvo. Sólo debes decir el nombre de la persona que quieres encontrar y aparecerás en el lugar más cercano donde nadie pueda verte."

"Le estoy muy agradecido, su majestad"

El sombrerero salió de Marmorreal y cuando estaba afuera le dijo al aire:

"Alicia Kingsley" y bebió casi todo el azulado brebaje.

Tarrant se sintió dar muchas vueltas y comenzó a ver como Infratierra desaparecía y se transformaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas. Tarrant apareció detrás de un pequeño árbol. Miró a su alrededor un poco confundido y allí estaba. Sentada en su silla de jardín, Alicia se había quedado dormida. El sombrerero se acerco despacio y sonrió. Ella se había quedado dormida dibujando, y uno de esos dibujos era la cara de Tarrant. El se acercó aún más y ella se despertó pues alguien le había hecho sombra. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se asustó.

"No te preocupes Alicia. Vine a buscarte. Tengo mucho que decirte."

"Pero... tú... ¿Cómo?.."Alicia dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Mirana me ayudó" el sombrerero se rió un poco de la mirada de la chica y continuó "Tengo algo que decirte, yo te..."

Y una pequeña voz lo interrumpió. "¡Madre ya llegué!" Una pequeña niña rubia como Alicia salió al jardín. Era igual a Alicia de pequeña. El sombrerero estaba asombrado. La niña preguntó:

"¿Quién es él?" y luego dándole una mejor mirada al extraño personaje "Mami, ¿No es este señor el que siempre dibujas?"

"Este señor es mi amigo, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar adentro? ¿Eh?" Alicia quería alejar a la niña.

"Está bien."

Tarrant cambió su mirada de asombro a tristeza y murmuró:

"¿Madre?"

Alicia lo miró con tristeza queriendo llorar:

"Es que me cansé de esperar a ver un conejo blanco con chaleco." Alicia respiró antes de seguir "Quiero que sepas que nunca te he olvidado. Te dibujo sin cesar para mantenerte conmigo"

"Entiendo" El sombrerero entonces hizo lo que vino a hacer. Se acercó lentamente a Alicia. La miró un segundo y la besó. Alicia estaba un poco sorprendida, pero le devolvió el beso al hombre que siempre había amado. Fue un beso dulce. El acariciaba el cabello de la rubia y ella sentía el olor a té de diversas fragancias en su ropa. Cuando el beso terminó ambos estaban llorando. Ella se dio vuelta y tomó uno de sus dibujos.

"Ten quiero que te lo lleves. Para que sepas que no te voy a olvidar"

Tarrant, lo guardó y la abrazó, susurrándole al oído:

"Te amo Alicia, y siempre te amaré" entonces sacó de su traje el brebaje azulado y se terminó de beberlo. Mientras todo desaparecía otra vez, el escucho lo que ella le dijo:

"Yo también te amaré siempre"

Esas palabras serán ahora las que el Sombrerero recuerde noche tras noche, recordando a su amor verdadero.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Las reviews serán muy apreciadas.**


End file.
